Souris et avance
by Hooliaa
Summary: Sourire pour ne pas pleurer. Sourire pour ne pas tout lâcher. Sourire pour ne pas la décevoir. Sourire, toujours. Juste sourire, parce que ça rassure. Parce que c'est mieux comme ça. Cet os se situe avant l'anime et le manga, quand Tatsumi, Sayo et Ieyasu s'entraînaient pour rejoindre l'armée. [Tatsumi x Sayo x Ieyasu]


Un petit one-shot Akame ga kill (parce que faut dire qu'il n'y en a vraiment pas beaucoup en français x_x). Au départ il devait y avoir une petite partie en plus, mais finalement je ne l'ai pas écrite, je trouve que cette fin est suffisante.

* * *

\- Fin du match ! Vous êtes de nouveau à égalité, avec trente-trois victoires chacun !

Ieyasu s'essuya le front avec son T-shirt, déjà imbibé de transpiration et tendit la main à son ami.

\- Chouette combat, fit-il en aidant Tatsumi à se relever.  
\- Tu parles ! On est encore à égalité...répondit le garçon en enlevant la terre de ses vêtements.  
\- À ce rythme ça va être impossible de vous départager, conclut la dernière membre du trio.

Tatsumi laissa tomber le katana en bois qu'il agitait avec fureur quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Bon, je prends une pause.

Glissant ses mains dans ses poches, il s'éloigna de ses deux meilleurs amis, en traînant les pieds. Il devait devenir plus fort. Bientôt, tous les trois quitteraient le village pour rejoindre l'armée, à la capitale. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Ieyasu et lui s'étaient toujours bien entendus. Ils avaient la même soif de liberté, les mêmes rêves, les mêmes techniques de combat, qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs inventées ensemble. Tatsumi arriva à proximité d'un ruisseau. Il s'accroupit, plongea ses mains dans l'eau glacée et les passa sur son visage. Ce qu'il désirait par dessus tout, c'était de surpasser son ami, son seul et unique rival.

\- Tatsumi ? Le garçon se retourna.

Debout à côté de lui, Sayo le regardait en souriant.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas vue arriver.

La jeune fille glissa une mèche noire derrière son oreille et fit qu'elle pas le long de l'eau. Malgré les feuilles mortes sur le sol, elle ne faisait pas de bruit.

\- En fait, je voulais parler un peu avec toi, avoua-t-elle.

Tatsumi se laissa tomber en arrière et réunit ses jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur. C'était rare qu'il se retrouve seul avec elle. Il lui arrivait parfois de passer du temps avec Ieyasu, "entre mecs", mais jamais avec Sayo. Pourtant ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui déplaisait, bien au contraire. Voyant que que son ami restait silencieux, la jeune fille revint près de lui et s'assit à son tour.

\- Ça me gêne vraiment d'en parler mais... c'est quelque chose que je dois te dire.

Tatsumi déglutit. Il releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de la brune. Il aimait observer ses yeux d'onyx, enfin, surtout quand elle était occupée et ne le remarquait pas. Sayo frissonna et détourna le regard. Son ami examina ses cheveux d'obsidienne qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Il avait presque envie de les toucher, tant il semblaient soyeux. Quoi qu'il arriverait, il ferait tout pour la protéger. Il savait qu'elle était forte, qu'elle savait s'occuper d'elle-même, que jamais elle ne se laisserait faire, mais elle était bien trop précieuse à ses yeux, et malgré tout elle lui paraissait fragile, comme une poupée de porcelaine, qu'un simple coup par mégarde pourrait réduire à néant.

\- Je suis amoureuse.

Tatsumi se figea. Il était bien loin de s'attendre à un tel aveu. Voyant l'expression surprise de son ami, Sayo rougit brusquement. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et repositionna sa fleur, les doigts tremblants. Elle laissa échapper un rire gêné, sans doute pour tenter de se ressaisir. De son côté, Tatsumi sentait aussi le rouge lui monter au joues. Il n'osait plus relever les yeux tellement il avait honte de sa réaction enfantine. Sayo ? Amoureuse ? Ce n'était pas comme si il n'y avait jamais songé, mais être confronté directement à la situation était bien différent qu'une simple pensée. Il avait besoin de résonner : elle ne fréquentait pratiquement personne d'autre que Ieyasu et lui. Était-il possible que ces sentiments soit à son égard ? Il rougit de plus belle. À vrai dire ça ne lui déplairait pas. Il savait bien que l'importance qu'il lui accordait était plus que de l'amitié. Il tenait bien trop à elle, il l'aimait, d'une certaine façon. Pouvait-elle ressentir la même chose ? Il frissonna à son tour. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité. Être près d'elle lui suffisait, à partir du moment qu'elle l'acceptait. Le regard perdu dans l'eau limpide du ruisseau, Tatsumi ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il releva la tête, basculant son regard sur le tronc de l'arbre à quelques mètres de lui.

\- C'est bien, fit-il, je suis... heureux pour toi.

Et à nouveau il eut envie de se gifler lui-même, voir même de se noyer en plongeant sa tête dans le ruisseau, tellement il se sentait pathétique. Elle était amoureuse, et il lui répondait la phrase typique que l'on sort à l'annonce d'un mariage ou d'une grossesse. Sayo, surprise, mais ne voulant pas laisser le silence s'installer lui répondit directement.

\- Tu... tu ne veux pas savoir de qui ?

Tatsumi plongea à nouveau ses mains dans l'eau gelée. Non, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il avait peur de la réponse. C'était forcément lui ou Ieyasu, et la seconde possibilité serait dure à digérer. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de se comporter ainsi. Pas après qu'elle ait dû ressembler tout son courage pour venir lui parler. Pas à ce point de la conversation. Il réunit ses mains toujours sous l'eau. Cette confession était importante pour Sayo, et aurait probablement de grandes conséquences sur leurs vies à tous les trois. Quoi qu'il arrive, il devait garder son calme, et accepter les mots qu'elle était sur le point de lui dire. Tatsumi releva ses mains, et l'eau qu'elles retenaient arriva en plein sur le visage de son amie, qui écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Tastu... commença-t-elle.  
\- Bien sûr que je veux savoir idiote ! S'écria le garçon en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Il avait réussi à chasser ses craintes, ou plutôt à les dissimuler sous un sourire satisfait. Sayo avait retrouvé un air serein. Ses yeux sombres semblaient briller, et ses joues étaient encore légèrement colorées de rose. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage pour se sécher et tourna la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de de l'adolescent. Il avait le droit d'espérer, rien ne le lui interdisait. Même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, pendant encore un instant, il avait le droit d'y croire.

\- Tatsumi, je suis amoureuse de Ieyasu.

Les mots étaient tombés, et désormais il était impossible de revenir en arrière. Tatsumi laissa échapper un sourire en coin. Ça faisait mal. Atrocement mal. Il se releva en silence et tendit une main à Sayo pour l'aider à se redresser. Il devait tenir le coup. Même si ça faisait mal, même s'il avait envie de crier, même s'il avait envie de frapper son meilleur ami, même si il avait perdu leur dernier duel. Perdu. Il avait perdu.

\- Je m'en doutais, fit-il en souriant encore.

Sourire pour ne pas pleurer. Sourire pour ne pas tout lâcher. Sourire pour ne pas la décevoir. Car malgré sa fierté, malgré sa volonté de puissance, les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Il venait de perdre la personne la plus chère à ses yeux, d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé. Comme ça, par surprise. Et même s'il resterait toujours auprès d'elle, il ne pourrait plus jamais agir naturellement avec elle devant Ieyasu. Ça lui faisait peur. Mais avait-il le droit de leur en vouloir ? Que ce soit à lui, son stupide et innocent meilleur ami, ou à elle, qui s'était laissée guider par ses sentiments ? Non bien sur que non.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

Sayo remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Tatsumi soupira. Elle était sa petite Sayo, une petite poupée au tein porcelaine avec un caractère bien trempé. Elle avait des sentiments, et la personne à qui elle avait choisi de les confier, c'était lui.

\- J'essaierai de te donner un coup de main.

Il l'avait dit, comme ça, sans réfléchir. Il savait bien que Ieyasu ne la rejetterait pas. Qu'avait-il à perdre de toute manière ? Rien, bien au contraire, il gagnerait la fierté d'avoir rendu deux amis heureux.

\- Merci Tatsumi, je savais que tu comprendrais.

Voilà. Il lui avait menti. Il avait dissimulé ses sentiments, elle ne saurait jamais la vérité. Le mot "jamais" retentissait dans sa tête.

\- Bon, on y retourne ? Sinon Ieyasu va se poser des questions !

Il sourit. Sourire, toujours. D'un sourire aussi éclatant que mensonger. Juste sourire, parce que ça rassure. Parce que c'est mieux comme ça. Les deux amis se levèrent et repartirent en silence vers le lieu où ils s'entraînaient tous les jours. Des deux, c'était Tatsumi qui semblait le plus heureux.


End file.
